


Waiting for Superman

by Lady_V (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Songfic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Основан на песне Chris Daughtry - Waiting for Superman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Superman

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting for Superman](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/104211) by oheyitscryssi. 



Ты сидишь на подоконнике, обернув плечи одеялом, пока лёгкий ночной ветерок аккуратно колышет волосы вокруг твоего лица. Звуки города окружают тебя: шум трафика, ритм музыки из клуба вниз по улице, вопли сирены, спешащей от одной аварии к другой, вдалеке. Прислонив голову к раме, ты смотришь в небо, где, сквозь лёгкие тучи, удается заметить мерцание нескольких звезд.

Стук каблучков в вашей крошечной двухкомнатной квартире раздается ближе, когда твоя соседка, Алисса, готовится выйти. В конце концов это был пятничный вечер в Нью-Йорке. Все, кому не лень, будут развлекаться. Кроме тебя. Цоканье каблуков стало всё громче, заглушившись в ковре, когда она вышла. Её голова была наклонена на бок, пока она застегивала сережки, а платье сверкало, когда свет лампы попадал на блёстки. Ты послала ей взгляд и лёгкую улыбку, прежде чем вернуться к созерцанию звездопада.

\- Ты уверена, что не хочешь пойти? Я заплачу таксисту, чтобы он подождал, пока ты соберешься, – надулась она. В ответ ты вздохнула и сильнее закуталась в одеяло. Этот разговор повторялся уже несколько недель, и каждый раз ты давала один и тот же ответ.

\- Лисс, я уверена. Я просто хочу отдохнуть здесь сегодня вечером, – Алисса подняла руки к небу, прежде чем с хлопком уронить их.

\- Я не понимаю этого, (имя). Ты провела с этим парнем сколько, четыре дня? Он даже не оставил тебе свой номер, когда ушел! Тем не менее, ты день за днём сидишь в шкафу, который мы называем квартирой, ожидая, что он волшебным образом появится. С чего ты взяла, что он вообще это сделает? Милая, прошло уже шесть недель. Шесть. Я бы сдалась через два дня.

\- Он сказал, что вернется, – всё, что ты сказала в ответ.

В принципе, этот спор был одинаковым каждый раз: ты никуда не выходишь, тебе нужно жить, он не вернется, знакомься с людьми, бла, бла, бла, бла, бла. Ты пыталась выходить наружу, вести себя нормально и хорошо проводить время, но каждый высокий мужчина с короткими волосами в клетчатой рубашке заставлял твоё сердце останавливаться, до тех пор, пока ты не понимала, что это не он. К концу вечера ты становилась настолько эмоционально истощена, что сил не оставалось даже разрыдаться. Поэтому ты решила сидеть дома, завернувшись в кокон из одеял, в безопасности своего маленького жилища.

Вздохнув, Алисса снимает с вешалки свою куртку и говорит тебе не ждать её. Ты молча машешь ей вслед, хотя она этого уже не видит, и смотришь, как она садится в желтое такси и ждёт внизу. Как только такси уезжает, твое внимание снова возвращается к нескольким пятнышкам света в вышине, а в голове всплывает первый раз, когда ты встретила его. Ты прикрываешь глаза и легко улыбаешься, вспоминания...

_\- Пожалуйста, мы можем пойти хоть куда-нибудь ещё? Эти туфли слишком дорогие для подобных мест, – жаловалась Алисса. Ты втащила её в бар, бросив охраннику на входе извиняющийся взгляд, когда он усмехнулся и покачал головой на её недовольство. Так происходило всегда: в первую же минуту, как Алисса входила в заведение, она начинала вести себя так, словно это место принадлежит ей. Не было никаких сомнений в её уверенности в этом и когда она устремилась к барной стойке; ты, как всегда, следовала за ней по пятам._

_Алисса была одета для клуба: обтягивающее красное платье, чёрные стилеты, её светлые локоны сплетались над головой в сложной гульке. Твой прикид был более приближен к нью-йоркским стандартам: чёрная мини-юбка с завышенной талией, обтягивающая клетчатая рубашка, завязанная внизу и чёрные туфли на каблуке. Твои волосы свисали непослушными волнами, сделать которые оказалось намного сложнее, чем выглядело на первый взгляд. Алисса заказала вам напитки, пока ты осматривала простенький бар, в который уговорила её зайти; это место импонировало тебе больше, чем колотящиеся басы и извивающиеся тела ночных клубов. Классический рок разносился через колонки музыкального автомата в углу, и ты потрепала Алиссу по плечу, чтобы показать, что ты пошла именно туда. Она едва ли обратила на это внимание, уже направив своё очарование на бармена, у которого, казалось, татуировок было больше, чем кожи._

_Ты шарилась по электронной библиотеке, выбирая что-то похожее на то, что уже играло, когда кто-то прислонился рукой к боку автомата._

_\- Sweet Child Of Mine,_ _а_ _?_ _Хороший выбор, – прогудел глубокий голос. Ты подняла взгляд, с отказом, уже готовым сорваться с языка, когда твои (цвет) глаза встретились с самыми зелёным в мире. Медленно, ты сфокусировалась на нём полностью, от потёртых чёрных рабочих ботинок, выцветших джинс, до белой футболки, выглядывающей из-под чёрной расстёгнутой рубашки. Когда ты добралась до лица, желание отшить его исчезло окончательно. Это бы самый великолепный мужчина, которого ты когда-либо видела. Пришлось собрать каждую каплю мужества, которым ты обладала, чтобы просто говорить нормально._

_\- Думаешь, эта хороша? Подожди, сейчас узнаешь, что я выбрала перед этим. Я надеюсь, ты поклонник Metallica, – ответила ты с небольшой ухмылкой, прежде чем сделать окончательный выбор. Мужчина терпеливо дождался, пока ты повернёшься к нему, а затем протянул руку._

_\- Дин, – сказал он._

_\- (имя), – ответила ты, пожав его руку, как ты надеялась, достаточно крепко. Господи, ты была так ужасна в этом. Хотя, он, казалось, не собирался отстраняться. Пока что._

_\- Итак, (имя). Похоже, у тебя нет напитка. Почему бы нам не исправить это? – произнес он._

_Алиса вышла из толпы как раз в этот момент, держа в руках пиво и бокал с мартини. Она протянула пиво тебе, оглядывая Дина взглядом, каким лев обычно смотрит на газель. Ты послала ей быстрый взгляд, который она проигнорировала._

_\- Ну, привет, красавчик, – проворковала она, обводя пальцем край бокала. Дин приветливо кивнул ей, прежде чем представиться, пожать руку и всё такое. Алисса убрала руку слишком медленно, чтобы это могло тебе понравиться. Ты часто видела подобные сцены между ней и случайными парнями, но именно этот, в кои-то веки, предпочёл ей тебя, так что ты безмолвно пожелала, чтобы она отвалила. Ты любила её до смерти, но эта смерть настанет слишком быстро, если она не поймет намека, который ты пыталась ей донести. На Дина флирт Алиссы, казалось, не возымел никакого эффекта, потому что он повернулся обратно к тебе. Начала играть Faithfully by Journey, и он многозначительно кивнул на танцпол._

_\- Ты не против потанцевать, дорогая?_

_Ты улыбнулась и кивнула, практически впихнув своё пиво в руки ошеломленной лучшей подруги, когда Дин, уложив руку тебе на талию, повел тебя в сторону освещенного разноцветными огнями участка, выстланного древесиной. Он взял тебя за руку и, подняв её, прокрутил тебя разок, прежде чем прижать к себе. Он не был лучшим танцором в мире, однако тебе было всё равно. Вы двое медленно крутились на месте, опустив головы близко друг к другу, чтобы можно было говорить сквозь музыку. Он оказался на удивление весёлым, и ты откинула голову назад, смеясь, когда он пошутил об одном особенно высоком парне, который наблюдал за вами. Ты взглянула на него через плечо, и мужчина поднял бокал пива в твою сторону, салютуя. Ты изумлённо ахнула и быстро отвернулась._

_\- По-моему, он знает, что мы говорим о нём, – сказала ты в замешательстве. Дин только рассмеялся и подмигнул этому мужчине._

_\- О, он знает, и он привык к этому, – ответил Дин. Отведя голову, ты взглянула на него растерянно. Его улыбка стала шире, и он повел тебя познакомиться с этим парнем, который, как потом выяснилось, оказался его братом Сэмом. Ты увидела в этом возможность загладить вину перед Алиссой, и, извинившись, ушла за ней, потянув подругу туда, где уже ждали ребята._

_\- Сэм - Алиc_ _са. Али_ _c_ _са - Сэм, – Алисса выглядела слегка онемевшей, глядя на Сэма, а он сам, на самом деле, немного заикался, приветствуя её. Ты дала себе мысленное «пять», когда Дин обнял тебя рукой за плечи, касаясь твоего уха губами._

_\- Ты гений, – сказал он, немного крепче обнимая тебя. Ты слегка пожала плечами._

_\- У меня бывают моменты просветления, – сказала ты самодовольно._

_Остаток вечера прошел лучше, чем можно было себе представить, потому что вы четверо, казалось, были созданы друг для друга. Когда объявили о скором закрытии, Сэм и Алисса ушли, но вы с Дином остались и болтали до тех пор, пока персонал не выгнал вас обоих. Через несколько минут вы нашли Сэма и Алиссу, страстно целующихся в стороне от бара, и ты не смогла сдержать хихиканья. Дин спросил, какие планы у тебя были на остаток ночи, и ты замерла. Алисса, может и не была разборчива в выборе сексуальных партнёров, но ты была. Ты волновалась, что всё ведет именно к этому и совсем не горела желанием переспать с ним. Хотя ты понадеялась, что он окажется не из таких. Ты проследовала за ним в его машину, после того, как Алисса убедила тебя, что они с Сэмом закажут такси. Дин вывез вас из центра города и припарковался на стоянке, примыкающей к Гудзону. Он вышел из машины, обошел её и придержал для тебя открытой пассажирскую дверь, пока ты аккуратно выбралась с сиденья в своей короткой юбке. Он взял твою ладонь и подвел к скамье, усевшись рядом и опустив руку тебе за спину._

_Затем он затих. Он наблюдал за маленькими волнами на реке, пока ты изучала его лицо. На секунду он, казалось, замкнулся в себе. Ты толкнула его ногу своей, чтобы привлечь внимание._

_\- О чем задумался? – спросила ты. Дин ещё немного помолчал, прежде чем ответить._

_\- О том, что я только что тебя встретил, но уже понимаю, что буду скучать, – ответил он, глядя на тебя. Его рука соскользнула со скамейки, чтобы опуститься между вами и взять твою. – Моя работа не позволяет мне оставаться долго на одном месте. Мы с братом, вероятно, закончим здесь в течение недели, и потом нам придётся двигаться дальше. Не потому что мы хотим. Потому что должны. Обычно это меня не беспокоит, на самом деле это было единственным способом жизни, который я знал долгое время, но сегодняшний вечер, - он глубоко вздохнул. - Этот вечер один из немногих, когда я хочу, чтобы у меня была нормальная жизнь, – ты слегка сжала его руку._

_\- А что именно за работа? Странствующий киллер? – пошутила ты. Дин фыркнул, пока его глаза вглядывались в даль горизонта._

_\- Нет, не киллер, – он скосил на тебя взгляд, будто принимая какое-то решение. – Если я скажу тебе правду, обещаешь не убегать с криками? – ты опустила свободную руку на грудь, изобразив пальцами крест напротив сердца._

_\- Клянусь, – сказала ты. Впоследствии ты узнала, о том, что невозможное существует, как существуют и хорошие парни, сражающиеся с ним. Сэм и Дин были одними из этих хороших парней – охотниками, как он сам их назвал. К своему удивлению, ты поверила ему. – Так значит, ты вроде Супермена, защищающего человечество? – сказала ты, а Дин тяжело рассмеялся._

_\- Если ты так воспринимаешь это, то, разумеется. Хотя, думаю, у Супермена было меньше лаж, чем у меня, – ответил он, обретя контроль над эмоциями._

_\- У мистера Кента есть Лоис Лэйн? – поддразнила ты._

_\- Не-а. А как насчёт самой Лоис? Никаких супергероев, вырывающих почву из-под ног? – подыграл он, глядя тебе в глаза._

_\- На данный момент, нет. Но я слышала, появился кто-то на примете, – мягко сказала ты._

_Его взгляд переместился на твои губы, прежде чем он опустил мозолистую, но тёплую ладонь тебе на щёку и нежно поцеловал. Поцелуй стал глубже, и ты быстро отстранилась, прежде чем всё могло зайти слишком далеко. Он принял это без слов, и вы двое остались сидеть там же, пока не взошло солнце._

Рёв мотора внизу вырвал тебя из мыслей, и ты посмотрела вниз, чтобы увидеть масл кар, проезжающий мимо. Машина была не того цвета, марки и модели, чтобы принять её за автомобиль Дина, однако ты восприняла это как хороший знак. Ты закрыла окно на задвижку, поплелась в свою комнату и залезла в кровать. Также, как ты делала каждый день после того, как Дин внезапно уехал, оставив только записку без номера телефона под дверью твоей квартиры, с обещанием вернуться вместо прощания; ты закрыла глаза и послала небесам молитву о том, чтобы он был в безопасности и вернулся к тебе. Ты была не из тех, кто привык молиться, однако в этой ситуации любая помощь была кстати. Ты опустилась ниже под одеяла и провалилась в сон.

Незаметно для тебя, эти молитвы каждый раз становились услышанными одним небезызвестным, носившим тренч ангелом, который передавал их Дину. Твоя надежда и вера в него помогали ему, даже несмотря на расстояние, разделявшее вас. Он сожалел о том, как именно ему пришлось уехать, и даже начал ненавидеть себя, пока Кастиэль не начал информировать его о том, что ты не отказалась от него. Кас, по просьбе старшего Винчестера, который хотел быть уверен в твоём благополучии, проверял тебя каждый день. То, что случилось между Сэмом и Алиссой было сделано и забыто, однако Дин воздержался от секса с тобой, потому что понял, что ты не такая.

Несколько дней прошло после того, как ты сидела на окне, думая о нём, и он как-раз планировал навестить тебя через недельку-другую, когда Кастиэль принес Дину новости, заставившие его бегом сорваться из бункера к Импале, сжигая резину и заставляя гравий разлетаться в стороны под колёсами.

Ты оставила надежду.

Алисса долбила тебя по поводу Дина всё это время и, хотя ты этого и не знала, Кас был там, когда ты, наконец, сдалась. Алисса крепко обнимала тебя, пока ты плакала, а когда слёз уже не осталось, погладила твои руки и пообещала, что следующим вечером вы вдвоём пойдёте гулять, чтобы выкинуть все мысли из головы.

Всё это закончилось тем, что сейчас ты находилась в ночном клубе на Манхэттене, одетая в платье, выбранное не тобой, потягивая раскрашенные неоном цветные коктейли, оказавшиеся чересчур крепкими. Музыка, свет, лазеры, люди – всё это начало смешиваться, заставляя почувствовать клаустрофобию, так что ты направилась в сторону выхода, даже не думая об Алиссе. Твоей единственной мыслью было то, что тебе нужно на улицу, нужно дышать. Ты проковыляла немного в одолженных у Алиссы туфлях на маленьком каблучке вниз по тротуару, прежде чем прислониться к зданию, позволяя холоду кирпича проникнуть в твою горящую кожу. Ты прислонила руку ко лбу, глубоко вдохнув и медленно выдохнув. Контраст между этой ночью и той первой ночью с Дином оказался настолько ощутим, что пришлось бороться с подступившими слезами. Единственной причиной, по которой ты оказалась здесь – чтобы не думать о нём. Ты встряхнулась и повернула голову в сторону клуба, когда тебя грубо втащили в переулок между зданиями. Места было мало - шкафоподобный парень прислонялся к тебе. Ты могла чувствовать запах алкоголя, исходящий от него, и постаралась не стошнить. Ты была поймана и совершенно не знала, что теперь делать.

\- Хорошо проводишь время, сладкая? Как насчет сделать его ещё лучше? – влажные от пота руки скользят по твоим бёдрам, и ты начинаешь бороться, пытаясь выбраться из-под незнакомца. – О, не будь такой, – протягивает он, и ты вспыхиваешь гневом.

Ты тянешься к нему и, схватив мужчину за плечи, ударяешь его коленом в пах так сильно, как только можешь. Он сгибается от боли, и ты пытаешься убежать, но мужчина быстро приходит в себя и хватает тебя за руку, утягивая обратно. Ты уже собираешься закричать, когда в конце узкой аллеи в свете уличных фонарей появляется тень.

\- Эй! Мудак! Найди кого-нибудь своего размера! – ты почти плачешь от облегчения, когда узнаешь голос, но страх быстро подавляет это чувство, когда мужчина обратил внимание на Дина. Он качнулся вперед, но с Дином ему было не сравниться. Через пару секунд мужчина лежал в нокауте, и Дин побежал к тебе, пылко прижимая тебя к себе, бормоча тебе в волосы. – Мне жаль, мне жаль, Господи, мне так жаль. Я никогда не должен был оставлять тебя. Мне так жаль, (имя).

Осознав, что он плачет, ты отклоняешься назад, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо и стереть слёзы, скатывающиеся по его щекам. Он и правда здесь. Ты не можешь в это поверить, и всё, что тебе остается – таращиться в эти прекрасные зеленые глаза, по которым ты так скучала. Ты посылаешь благодарственную молитву той неизвестной силе, которая заставила это случиться, обрушивая свои губы на его, обнимая руками за шею, стоя на носочках даже в каблуках. Когда приходиться отстраниться, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, ты прислоняешься своим лбом к его, перебирая пальцами волосы на его затылке.

\- Лоис Лэйн - та, кому предполагается плакать, помнишь? – шепчешь ты. Он усмехается, оборачивая руки вокруг твоей талии, прижимая тебя к своей груди. Его тёплое дыхание касается твоей щеки, когда он отвечает.

\- Ну, теперь это обязанность Супермена следить, чтобы это никогда не произошло.

 


End file.
